Εζαξάνης \Ωρύγεια
Εζαξάνης ο Διαπρεπής En-shag-kush-ana, En-sakhush-anna Sumerian Rulers, Sumerian King List thumb|300px| [[Υστερο-Σουμεριακή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Σουμεριακής Εποχής ---- ---- Σουμερία (Sumer) Ηγεμόνες Σουμερίας ---- Ωρύγεια (Uruk) Ηγεμόνες Ωρύγειας ---- ---- Ακκαδία (Akkad) Ηγεμόνες Ακκαδίας ---- Ελυμαΐς (Elam) Ηγεμόνες Ελυμαΐδας ---- ---- Κίσεια (Kish) Ηγεμόνες Κίσειας ---- Αδάβεια (Adab) Ηγεμόνες Αδάβειας ---- Ώρεια (Ur) Ηγεμόνες Ώρειας ---- Αξάγεια (Akshak) Ηγεμόνες Αξάγειας ---- Λαγάσεια (Lagash) Ηγεμόνες Λαγάσειας ---- Ώμμεια (Umma) Ηγεμόνες Ώμμειας ---- ---- Λάρισα (Larsa) Ηγεμόνες Λάρισας ---- Ισίνεια (Isin) Ηγεμόνες Ισίνειας ---- Εσνύννεια (Esnunna) Ηγεμόνες Εσνύννειας ---- Μάρεια (Mari) Ηγεμόνες Μάρειας ---- ---- Ασσυρία Ηγεμόνες Ασσυρίας ---- Βαβυλωνία Ηγεμόνες Βαβυλωνίας ---- Μιταννία (Mitanni) Ηγεμόνες Μιταννίας ---- Ουραρτία (Urartu) Ηγεμόνες Ουραρτίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία (Hatti) Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία (Egypt) Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- ---- Αμορραίοι Αραμαίοι Χαναναίοι ]] - Βασιλέας της Ωρύγειας (Uruk), πόλης της Σουμερίας, στην Νότια Μεσοποταμία (2390 - 2330 π.Χ) - Χρονική Περίοδος Διακυβέρνησης: Υστερο-Σουμεριακή Εποχή. - Γέννηση: - Θάνατος: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "[[]]" συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]". Γενεαλογία - Οίκος: 2η Δυναστεία Ωρύγειας - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Βιογραφία - Τα σημαντικότερα ιστορικά γεγονότα, κατά την διάρκεια του βίου του, είναι: - War between Elymais and Sumerian cities. He drove out Elymaeans from Awan and Hamazi (? 2432). - Later, he conquered Kish (?2430). Μετά την εκδίωξη των Ελυμαίων από την Σουμερία φαίνεται ότι επήλθε ρήξη Ωγύγειας - Κίσειας. Τότε, πιθανόν ο En-sakhush-ana εκστράτευσε στην Βόρεια Σουμερία (Κισσία) και αφού κατέλαβε αρχικά την Νιππύρεια (Nippur), στην συνέχεια πολιόρκησε την Κίσεια (Kish) και την κατέλαβε (2430) (ίσως προξενώντας της σημαντικές καταστροφές). - War between Lagash and Ωρύγειας (Uruk) Η προοπτική, όμως, της επιβολής νέας ηγεμονίας από την Ωρύγεια στην Σουμερία οδήγησε τους αντιτιθέμενους να υποστηρίξουν τον Αίνανδο (E-ana-tum) (2378 - 2348 π.Χ). της Λαγάσειας που ήδη είχε γίνει δημοφιλής από τις νίκες στην Ελυμαΐδα. Έτσι οι Λαγάσειοι ενίκησαν τους Ωγύγειους και τους ανάγκασαν να εγκαταλείψουν και την Κίσεια (Kish) την Βόρεια Σουμερία αλλά ενδεχομένως και την Ώρεια (Ur) στην Νότια Σουμερία. Τότε, προφανώς, ο En-sakhush-ana ανεγνώρισε την ηγεμονία του Αίνανδο (E-ana-tum) και να επέστρεψε στην Ωρύγεια ως υποτελής του. - Επακολούθησε ο πόλεμος Λαγάσειας με τον συνασπισμό της Αξάγειας - Later, he was, briefly, made a vassal of Lagash (? 2428). - He, then, gained the overlordship of Sumer (2425), calling himself “en of Sumer” and “king of the Land”. Προφανώς μετά τον θάνατο του E-anna-tum, στο νέο πόλεμο της Λαγάσειας (Lagash) κατά των Ελυμαίων (2425), η Ωρύγεια (Uruk) προσπάθησε ίσως και πάλι να αναλάβει την ηγεμονία οπότε οι αντιτιθέμενοι συσπειρώθηκαν γύρω από τον x της Αδάβειας. Κατέλαβε όχι μόνον γειτονική της Ώρεια (Ur) (στην οποία διατήρησε την επιβολή της μέχρι την κατάληψη της Σουμερίας από τους Ακκάδιους (2334), αλλά και την ηγεμονική θέση στην Σουμερία, την οποία διετήρησε, μάλλον, μέχρι τον θάνατο του βασιλέα της (2403). Τότε η Βόρεια Σουμερία (Κισσία) ανεξαρτητοποιήθηκε καθώς πιθανότατα, η Αξάγεια ανέκτησε την δύναμή της. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Σουμερία *Ωρύγεια *Ηγεμόνες Ωρύγειας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Ωρύγειας Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες Υστερο-Σουμεριακής Ωρύγειας Κατηγορία:Ηγεμόνες 24ου Αιώνα π.Χ.